Soul Mates
by MeganFitz97
Summary: A Team Jacob story! Set in Eclipse. I was just thinking what would happen if Bella had made the right choice and chose Jacob! This stoty is mainly based on the books, but I might add some things from the movies into it. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I'd had this idea for a while and just decided to write it. The story's set in Eclipse and Edward has decided not to stay with Bella during the battle with Victoria. Please review and tell me what you think, even if you think it's rubbish! Hope everyone like it!_

**Soul mates**

Chapter 1

"Bella!" Jake shouted as he saw my red Chevy pull up next to his house, "What are you doing here? I thought he wouldn't let you near here before the battle."

"He told me not to come. He wants to make sure I'm safe. But he was at my house when I said to Charlie I'd come and he couldn't really say no. I think Charlie must have stopped him from following me, because I don't know how Edward didn't stop me if he didn't." I answered.

"Well I'm glad he didn't stop you," Jacob said with a grin, "what are you here for anyway?"

"Can't I come see you without wanting something?" I asked him.

"Well if it wasn't something important, you would have listened to the bloodsucker."

"Stop calling him a bloodsucker, he has a name!" I shouted.

"Okay, sorry. So why didn't you listen to _Edward_?"

"Well I was just wondering if you didn't have to fight tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Hmm, I don't think I have to, but why wouldn't I?" Jake replied.

"You could stay up the mountain with me."

"Isn't _Edward_ was staying with you?"

"No," I replied, "He decided he'd rather fight." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"He did?" Jacob asked, shocked. "Well, I guess I could ask Sam."

"Really! Thank you so much!" I squealed. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I think he's going to be mad that I came when he told me not to."

"Sure. But I wouldn't worry about how mad he is now; I'd just be worried about what he's going to say when he finds out you asked me to stay with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thank you to all my reviewers! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer because the last one was quite short. I am going to try and update at least once a week. I'm sorry if I take a bit longer. I also might not be able to update next week because I'm going on holiday :) Keep reviewing please! :D_

_**I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters or I would be rich :) **_

**Soul Mates**

Chapter 2

"You did WHAT!" Edward shouted. I had just gotten back from La Push. Edward had been waiting for me outside my house. We had gone into the forest so that Charlie wouldn't here us

"I asked Jacob to stay with me during the battle." I explained calmly for the fourth time.

"Why would you do that? You know that I hate you being near that dog!" Edward yelled at me.

"Edward, stop calling him a dog." I said firmly, "I asked him to stay with me during the battle because you wanted to fight. I thought that you want someone there with me in case something goes wrong."

"I do, just not him!" He shouted.

"Well too bad." I said quietly. I turned to walk into my house, trying not to cry. I wanted him to stop me. I wanted him to tell me not to cry, that he didn't care if Jacob was there with me. I wanted him to tell me that _he_ would stay with me. But he didn't. He just let me walk away.

Charlie was waiting for me when I got in. He knew as soon as he saw my face that something was wrong. He let me go to my room without asking me anything, but I knew that he would be sitting with a smug smile on his face. I had been able to hold back the tears, but as soon as I was in my room, they came flooding out. I cried for hours. I managed to stop when I heard Charlie coming up to check on me. I realised I hadn't made dinner; I'd been too busy crying. Charlie knocked lightly on my door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, come in dad." I answered quietly. Charlie came in, but just stood at my bedroom door.

"Bella," he said, "I don't know what happened with you and Edward, but he can't stop you from seeing Jacob. I had to stop him from running after you today."

"I know dad, Edward's just really protective." I answered quietly. "Do you want me to make something for dinner?"

"Um, I think you have to go now. I'll order a pizza." He said, walking out of my room.

"Wait, what do you mean I have to go?" I asked.

"Hi!" Alice said cheerfully, walking gracefully into my room. "Everyone's just left, so we can go now."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I was going to your house." I said, smiling weakly. "Let's go then. Bye dad."

"Bye Bells." When we got outside, Alice turned to face me.

"Bella, I don't know what happened with you and my brother, but he's been very upset. Anyway, since Edward's fighting tomorrow, I don't know what we're going to do. You can't stay at our house by yourself, but there's nowhere else you can go." She said.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." I replied.


End file.
